


Markiplier x Reader: Let's Play The Stanley Parable

by KingOfHearts709



Category: The Stanley Parable, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Writer, markipliergame, narrator - Freeform, the stanley parable - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're stuck in the game? Who's going to help you get out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I got the story done! I'm so proud of myself. x

"Let's not become too rash, shall we?"  
You looked up at the ceiling of the office building you were stuck in. The generic English voice that seemed to be everywhere kept telling you what to do, and you weren't sure why.  
"Become rash about what?" you asked the disembodied voice.  
"Now, as if you were Stanley, follow the instructions given to you," the voice continued, ignoring your notion. "As Stanley overlooked the office, he remembered that he had to return to the task of going to the meeting room."  
"Why?"  
"Ah, yes, and as clueless as Stanley was, he simply stood there and admired the lounge for just a bit longer. Yes, so relaxing."  
"Fine, don't listen to me." You cocked your head and slumped into an armchair, to which the voice gave a very large sigh.  
"Honestly, you're very bad at following instructions," the voice complained. "If you would just go with my story, you could leave and I would have Stanley here again. The story is even thought out well. There would be an underground operating system and you would shut it down, and find the end of this game. Isn't that what you want?" You groaned and hung your head over the back of the chair.  
"I don't know if I trust you, strange voice in the sky," you said. "I mean, you don't even listen to me, why should I listen to you?" The voice didn't reply. Instead, you heard footsteps and the rattling of doorknobs. Then you saw a face and a body to go with it.  
"What's this?" the voice said, seeming very confused. "This is only a single player game! How can there be two characters in one story?"  
"I'm sorry, Dick, but no one is listening to you," the man said, his deep voice echoing through the empty room.  
"Oh, another human being, too. Why am I burdened with such difficult characters?"  
"There are bugs in your system. So shut up." You stared at the man as he argued with the ceiling voice in the doorway. He had a short-cut hairstyle and glasses, complete with an M shirt that had a pink mustache strewn across the letter. Why, you didn't know. It seemed to suit him, nevertheless.  
"Does this mean I'm not the only one here?" you asked aloud. The man, whomever he was, looked at you. His face broke out into a grin as he jogged over to your sitting figure, the door shutting itself behind him.  
"I guess not," he said, still genuinely pleased to find another person in his presence. "You have no idea how long I've been stuck here alone."  
"I just got here, and this asshole," you pointed to the ceiling, "will not stop telling me to do whatever Stanley should be doing. And he won't listen to me, either." You sat up. "How come he responds to you and not me?" The man shrugged.  
"Maybe it's a character thing. If I've been here longer, maybe he's just used to me."  
"Understatement," the voice said. The man looked up.  
"Shut up, I'm talking!" He rolled his eyes and looked back to you. "My name's Mark."  
"(YN)," you said, standing up and looking at the door. "How do we get out of here?"  
"Well, this game has a ton of endings," Mark explained. "You can die, you can win, you can bug it out, but no matter what, you just keep restarting. And there's no pause button or shut down. I've tried that ending already." He seemed tired. Completely annoyed. And very, very much filled with determination.  
"So, what do you suggest we do?" you asked, then looked up. "Apparently, Mr. Dick, your endings don't let us out."  
"Follow my instructions," the voice said, and cleared its throat. "Stanley, realising he had to make his way to the meeting room, started getting back on task." You sighed.  
"I think we should just do what he says," you sighed. "We can't go back, the door's locked." Mark rolled his eyes and nodded.  
"Alright, alright, Narrator," he frowned, "we'll follow your path. He muttered under his breath, "For now."  
The two of you walked forward into the room, glancing at one another every so often.  
“As Stanley got back on task, he walked down the hallway and took the first door on his left,” the Narrator announced. You and Mark stopped abruptly as you looked left towards the side of the hall you were probably supposed to be at.  
“What do you think, (YN)?” Mark asked you. “Want to follow instructions?” You looked back at Mark.  
“I don’t know yet,” you replied. “Can we open any other doors?” Mark shrugged and tried the door handle.  
“There’s no one here except us.”  
“Right, but the point is to find a path the narrator doesn’t know about.” Mark nodded, a look of realization forming on his face.  
“That’s a good idea,” he agreed. “We should probably check everything, then.” At this, Mark began running hands along the wall, pressing his ear against it to see if any noises would ensue.  
“Mark,” you interrupted him.  
“Hm?” he hummed, still checking the seemingly normal wall.  
“I seriously doubt there’s going to be anything in the walls.” Mark sighed and stood straight.  
“I guess. Let’s just walk forward.” Mark grabbed your hand as he stepped forward, which was most likely the path the Narrator, whomever he was, didn’t want you to go.  
“Stanley was horrible at following directions, and it was a miracle he wasn’t fired years ago,” the Narrator said as the door closed behind you. Ahead, there seemed to be a yellow and black lift that could probably carry you to the other side. You and Mark approached it as the Narrator spoke again, “Honestly, both of you, couldn’t you just be a little reasonable? I could help you so much. Just give me a chance.”  
“How about no?” Mark said, pulling you onto the lift with him. He seemed to be dragging you with him, making decisions without consulting you. Of course, he probably knew this game a lot better than you, and you didn’t quite mind being taken along. As the lift moved on its own, you looked down to the walkways.  
“Can we jump down?” you asked Mark.  
“Yeah, but it won’t take us any- Hey!” Mark exclaimed suddenly as he watched you take a leap to the walkways.  
“Only one of you?” the Narrator asked. “I thought the both of you would at least stay together.” Mark watched as you went further and further away until the lift stopped. “I guess we’ll just have to carry on without one of you, it seems.” Mark stared at you, your eyes, or maybe it was your frantic gesticulations, beckoning him to jump onto the walkway. Mark nodded, and, as expertly as he could, jumped feet first onto the metal walkway, where he joined you. “Oh, so we are having both of you, then?” the Narrator said, seeming to become increasingly more annoyed.  
“Yeah, because two heads are better than one...or something,” you said to the ceiling.  
“Oh, trust me, it’s not,” Mark chuckled, shaking his head. You looked around. “Well, Ms. Jump-Without-Saying-Anything, this was your idea. Time for you to lead us somewhere.”  
“Well...,” you began looking around, before you checked over the railing at the floor under you. “What’s down there?”  
“Death,” Mark answered simply. “There’s nothing down there. I’ve played this game before, and last time I tried that, I died.”  
“Well, there’s already enough glitches in this game as it is. Maybe we could try it anyways.” Mark gave you a sideways look.  
“You really want to risk a game over and having to start all over again? We might not find each other if we do this and we don’t survive.” You sighed.  
“Well, if I don’t survive this jump, just listen for the Narrator talking to me in the lounge, because that’s where I’ll be.” You threw one leg over the railing, then the other until you carefully hung as best you could on the metal.  
“What are you doing?” the Narrator asked. “Are you really risking this?”  
“Don’t question my logic.” And you dropped down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After jumping down, you're definitely in for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I definitely went somewhere with this one... x

Well, you didn’t die.  
You simply landed on the white trucks beneath you and sat down before looking up.  
“What was that about dying?” you asked Mark from below. Mark looked down before chuckling in amazement.  
“I can’t believe you broke the game,” he said.  
“Break it with me. Jump down.” Mark sighed.  
“You see this, Narrator?” Mark yelled to the ceiling. “You see how crappily made your game is?” Mark threw his legs over the railing and, unlike you, carefully jumped down next to you, practically falling on you.  
“Oh, how wonderful,” the Narrator finally spoke. “Two little humans trying to find an alternate route. You just have to be so independent.”  
“Wait,” you said, “isn’t that, like, what being a human is about?” The Narrator chuckled.  
“You apes are no more than little controlled devices. You have no independence, no freedom. In fact, you barely have any humanity in you.” Mark, all while this happened, had been staring at the ceiling whilst pressed against your side, almost scared of the words.  
“Mark?” you asked him finally. “Are you okay?” Mark snapped out of him confusion and sudden astonishment.  
“Yeah, yeah,” he assured. “I just... Not even when I was just playing this game... I’ve never heard the Narrator say things like that.” It was then that you remembered that Mark had been here before. He had listened to the Narrator narrate his actions, and he had probably never heard the voice speak so cruelly. You squeezed Mark’s shoulder.  
“Mark, I’m absolutely sure that the Narrator isn’t going to kill you on a whim,” you told him. Mark looked your way and, after a moment, gave you a small grin. You smiled back, and for a second, you could have sworn you heard the Narrator groan in frustration, which made you smile wider.  
“We should probably go,” Mark said, looking forward.  
“Definitely,” you agreed, standing. “The sooner we’re out of here, the better.” Mark stood with you, standing close as he looked around. You looked behind you and saw the doorway covered in an almost blinding light. “What about down there?” you asked, turning and nodding your head towards it.  
“That’s what I tried to get to last time,” Mark said when he turned himself. “Except last time, I died before I could get to it.” Mark furrowed his brows for a second. “You know, surprisingly, dying in this game doesn’t hurt as much as it should.”  
“It’s a game. Normally, games don’t hurt you in real life.”  
“Is this... Are we breaking a fourth wall right now?” You shook your head, the mere thought almost giving you a headache.  
“God, that makes my brain hurt.” You shook away the feeling. “Okay, let’s go.” You hopped down the couple feet at was to the seemingly concrete floor, hearing Mark get down after you. You walked towards the doorway, the light, no matter how bright it was, not causing any vision obscurities.  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Stanley?” the Narrator asked. “I don’t want to be left here alone. I’ll have to start the game over again.” You sighed as Mark joined you, wincing slightly at the mention of the name ‘Stanley’.  
“I’m pretty sure I do, Mr. Dick,” you said, and walked forward into the whiteness.  
“Stanley?” you heard the Narrator ask. The voice seemed to fade the further you walked, and though you didn’t see anything around you, the ground seemed real enough to walk on. “Stanley, come back.” The voice seemed even further now. “Don’t leave me here.” The last word faded into nothing as you stopped walking.  
“(YN)?” Mark asked, and you turned towards his voice.  
You didn’t see him.  
“Mark?” you asked back.  
“Where are you?” Mark’s voice echoed through.  
“I’m in the room, where are you?”  
“Where did you go? I can’t find you.”  
“I’m right here, Mark.”  
“(YN)! Answer me!”  
“Mark! I’m right here!”  
The room went black. You could see nothing, you could hear nothing, just the feeling of emptiness that grew in the pit of your stomach.  
“Did you think you could rid of me?” the Narrator asked. You looked up. “I never even left. How could I leave, a person, a real, live person?”  
“How did you-”  
“Don’t even think about venturing off to find that other little human. You won’t find him here, not in this blackness of insanity.” The Narrator gave a small gasp of realization. "That must be it! You must be insane."  
"I'm not insane-"  
"How could I have not noticed this before? Oh, no wonder you never followed directions, your broken brain couldn't fathom simple instructions given to you."  
"Listen up, Dick!" you yelled suddenly. "If anyone is insane, it's you! Mr. I-Can-Do-Whatever-I-Want-And-No-One-Can-Stop-Me! Stop controlling my actions!" The Narrator didn't speak. The room didn't change. Only a door, seemingly out of nowhere, opened behind you.  
"(YN)?" the figure in the door said, their silhouette's stature breathing heavily.  
"...Mark, is that you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the game is nearing. How does it end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Really short, but bear with me. It's good. x

"Oh, my God, (YN)," the figure said, running towards you. "I didn't think I'd ever find you again after that." You shook your head, knowing it was Mark that stood before you.  
"It's me, trust me," you assured. "We need to get out of here." Mark nodded to the open door as he made a quick jog towards it, you following. Outside of the room was an office, almost like a boss's office. "How did you get here before?" you asked Mark as he moseyed behind the desk to sit in the spinning chair.  
"I got teleported," he answered simply. "Or something." You nodded, walking towards the desk and sitting on the edge.  
"What do you suppose happened to the Narrator?" Mark shrugged.  
"We broke the game so much that he doesn't exist anymore?" he guessed.  
"Nice theory. But...if he's not here anymore, how do we get out?" Mark pointed to the button and keypad next to a door on his right.  
"This is one of the endings. You get to shut down the entire operation, I'm guessing. I don't remember exactly what the keycode is, though. It's been awhile since I've done this ending." You nodded, jumping to your feet and going to look through the drawers in the desk.  
"At least the Narrator isn't here to tell us-"  
"Oh, you thought I left again?" the Narrator's voice rang out.  
"God damn it."  
"Gullible, stupid little people. You're all just so- Hold on. Writer, why am I such a bad person here?"  
What? What did you just say?  
"I don't want to be the bad guy the whole story."  
That's the point, Narrator. I'm the Writer, you do what I write down.  
"But what if I don't want to?"  
Oh, dear. It's happened again. You do this everytime I start a new story! You complain about your bad character! You know what? I'm done. I'm just going to have to start another.  
"Hold on, don't you start dilly-dallying off with your own motives."  
Goodbye, old Narrator. Let's see if you work in this new one.  
You shot up from your desk.  
What the hell kind of dream was that?  
"Hey, (YN), you alright in there?" Mark called from the living room. You shook your head a few times to wake up more.  
“I don’t know,” you said as you heard Mark walk into the room. The computer in front of you flashed The Stanley Parable menu screen. “I think I was just asleep.” Mark shrugged and went to throw an arm around your shoulders.  
“Did you have a weird dream?” he asked. You sighed and nodded.  
“There was this guy... The Narrator from The Stanley Parable was telling me what to do. You were there, too. And then we got stuck in this room, and the Narrator was being an asshole.”  
“Oh, really, now?” You nodded.  
“Then he started talking to someone else, but we couldn’t hear who it was. Then I woke up.” Mark sighed and hugged you closer.  
“Just a creepy dream. It’s late though. We should go to bed.” He gave you a wink. You pushed him playfully.  
“In your dreams, Mark.” You stood up with Mark as you made your way to the bedroom. Mark stayed to turn off the computer.  
“So... Why did you write this?”  
What do you mean, ‘Why did I write this?’ Because it’s amazing.  
“Yeah...but it’s so confusing.”  
Be quiet. You’ve got a lovely woman who’s waiting for you. Go forth.  
“Thanks, Writer.”  
No problem.


End file.
